Contra el Tiempo
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: —Querido hijo… Con tu padre creemos que necesitas entrenar para que seas un ninja más fuerte. Y para eso tendrás como principal misión encontrarnos. No te será fácil, pero si hablas con Kakashi te podría dar una pista. Esto es contra el tiempo. No nos hagas perder el nuestro, y tampoco nos defraudes. Con cariño, tus padres: "Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto"—


**Contra el Tiempo**

_**Summary:**_ _—__Querido hijo… Con tu padre creemos que necesitas entrenar para que seas un ninja más fuerte. Y para eso tendrás como principal misión encontrarnos. No te será fácil, pero si hablas con Kakashi te podría dar una pista. Esto es contra el tiempo. No nos hagas perder el nuestro, y tampoco nos defraudes. Con cariño, tus padres: "Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto"__— Menma leyó las palabras lentamente… ¿A qué se referían sus padres?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Resulta que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…Le pertenecen a un Fundashi de closet llamado Kishimoto, Masashi Kishimoto. ¿Pueden creerlo?_

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ _Esta idea (si se le puede nombrar así) se creó a partir de una imagen que me encontré navegando por internet y otro aporte lo hizo un video muy curioso. Ambos de Naruto. Entonces me pregunte… ¿Por qué no? Y aquí esta. En todo caso, esto se podría decir a que es a lo que llamamos "Prologo" ah, y claro, __**la pareja es NaruSasu**__. Así que si no te gusta el Yaoi…No me interesa realmente, es más, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Pero no te recomiendo leer esto y si vas a dejar un mal review porque es Yaoi, menos me importa… ¡Sigue siendo un review! Así, que al final el que se jode eres tú, no yo._

* * *

_**Prologo**_

El aire pesaba bruscamente sobre Konoha. Grupos de AMBU pasaban uno tras otro con discreción por órdenes de la quinta Hokage, en cuya oficina se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno y un pequeño niño de no más de dos años. Y el niño simplemente lloraba… después de todo sus padres se habían ido.

Tsunade suspiro pesadamente observando a Orochimaru, Kakashi y Jiraiya, ellos parecían saber algo respecto.

—Menma, ¿Ya estas mejor? — cuestiono su pupila; Sakura y madrina del niño quien yacía llorando sobre los desconsolados brazos de Kakashi.

Sin embargo Menma hipaba, lagrimeando y moqueaba. Era muy razonable el saber porque lo hacía, después de todo el niño solo tenía 2 años de edad.

— _¡Qui-quie-ro a mí-i Pa-pá! _— exclamo el niño, soltando así, saladas y cristalinas gotas de agua por sus grandes y azules como el cielo, ojos. Idénticos a los de su respectivo padre y actual Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¡Hokage-sama! — exclamo apareciendo un AMBU llamando la atención de los presentes.

Todos pararon ansiosos, esperando noticias.

— No los hemos encontrado, parece ser que Naruto-sama y Sasuke-sama desaparecieron — informo.

Tsunade se le quedo observando un corto periodo.

—Está bien, gracias de todas maneras —contesto suspirando.

Volteo a ver a los demás miembros en la habitación.

— ¿Ustedes saben algo? —cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

—A mí no me dijeron nada —contesto Jiraiya viendo a su literalmente bisnieto. Ya que bueno, consideraba a Minato su hijo; Naruto su nieto y Menma era hijo de Naruto, así que de alguna manera, Menma era su bisnieto.

—Sasuke tampoco me dijo nada, pero realmente estaban actuado muy extraño —dijo Orochimaru.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que actuaban muy extraño? —pregunto.

—Naruto andaba más callado de lo normal y Sasuke estaba de pésimo humor, literalmente estaba a un paso de explotar —menciono Kakashi comprendiendo por donde iba el Sannin.

— ¿No le dijeron nada de nada? —Volvió a preguntar frustrada — Sakura, llévate a Menma de aquí, dale de comer y después de que se bañe ponlo a dormir —ordeno. No era realmente necesario que el niño escuchara esa conversación.

—Está bien — asintió, volteando a ver a su ahijado

— ¿Menma? —llamo.

El niño con toda su carita roja y lagrimeando volteo, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Vamos a mi casa, ¿Quieres que te lleve cargando? —pregunto.

— ¡No!, ¡Yo quiero a mi papa! —exclamo soltando más lágrimas.

Kakashi suspiro.

—Menma… ya sabemos que quieres a tus padres, pero, necesitamos que descanses par que puedas ayudarnos a buscarlos mañana ¿Te parece? —necesitaban controlar a Menma, a pesar de que el Kyuubi ya no fuera considerado malo, junto con los otros Bijuu. No podían arriesgarse a que le sucediera algo a Menma por su estado actual.

—Sakura te llevara a comer ramen a Ichiraku ¿Quieres ir? —trato de convencer Jiraiya al niño.

—Y también te dará dulces ¿Te gustan los dulces verdad? —se unió a la conversación Orochimaru.

Menma asintió.

Y apenas el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó; Tsunade se volvió hacia sus compañeros de la infancia y Kakashi a la espera de una respuesta coherente.

—Bueno…Sasuke me pidió, o más bien dicho ordeno. Que entrenara a Menma —dijo Orochimaru.

—Naruto me fue a pedir lo mismo —hablo Jiraiya.

—Sasuke me dejo una carta, dijo que se la diera a Menma, al principio no comprendí nada. Pero ahora creo que tiene sentido. —menciono Kakashi.

— ¿La has leído? —cuestiono Tsunade.

—No. La carta tiene una especie de sellado que permite solo al destinatario abrirla —informo Kakashi — Supongo que querían que solo Menma la leyera —

— ¿Entonces debemos de hacer que Menma la toque? —se masajeo las sienes, ¡Tenia tanto sueño! Aparte de que aún le dolía la cabeza por la borrachera de ayer.

—Tiene una restricción de edad, hasta que Menma cumpla los 16 podrá abrirla —Kakashi bostezo. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido.

—Sasuke es listo, no iba a dejar que leyéramos algo que no era para nosotros, en todo caso únicamente Menma podrá leerla y como le ha puesto restricción de edad, y en cuanto sea el momento Menma estará grande, es posible que no nos la quiera dejar leer—dedujo Orochimaru

—Está bien, se la daremos según sus deseos… —hablo Tsunade siendo abruptamente interrumpida por el brusco sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

— ¡Definitivamente no encontramos rastro! —se quejó un AMBU ingresando a la oficina del Hokage.

—Eso tiene sentido si fuiste tú el que tuvo que ir, _**Óbito**_ —hablo burlón Kakashi.

— ¡Cállate! —le saco la lengua maduramente.

—Bien, gracias, puedes ir a descansar—dijo Tsunade.

—De nada. ¡Buenas Noches! —se despidió Óbito.

—Yo digo que mejor vamos a dormirnos y mañana realizamos otra búsqueda con más energías —propuso Jiraiya. — No es que sea por flojera, pero… los AMBU están que se caen de sueño, y nosotros estamos igual o peor, además, esta Menma ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el niño? El pobre esta que quiere a Sasuke y Naruto, necesita de sus padres y ellos no se encuentran aquí. Es más, ni siquiera sabemos si volverán, y si lo hacen ¿cuándo? Literalmente lo han dejado huérfano —

—Ya lo sé. Menma, se quedara con Sakura por hoy, mañana veremos qué hacer con el —concordó Tsunade — Definitivamente no lo podemos dejar en un orfanato, tiene sangre Uchiha-Uzumaki. Naruto y Sasuke tienen demasiados enemigos que no se pueden contra ya ni con los dedos, eso sin contar que es nieto de Minato, y el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi —

— ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos, entonces? —cuestiono Jiraiya.

— ¡No sé! Tratemos de buscarle sentido al asunto…—dijo Tsunade frustrada.

—Es que este asunto no tiene sentido— dijo Orochimaru.

—Propongo que sea mejor que dejemos de buscarle tanto sentido a esto y esperemos a que Menma, crezca—empezó Kakashi— Sakura u Óbito podrían hacerse cargo de él, e intentemos buscarle sentido al asunto y si vemos que ya no lo hay lo dejaremos y esperaremos a que con el tiempo, Sasuke y Naruto nos den pistas desde donde quiera que estén, para poder armar el rompecabezas y si no las dan, pues dejémoslo solos, conozco bien a mis alumnos y sé que tienen una razón ya sea torpe e inútil para hacer lo que hicieron—termino.

—Supongo, que tienes razón… intentaremos llegar al fondo de esto—declaro Jiraiya.

—Bien, que así sea—concordó Tsunade.

—Entonces, ¿Ya me puedo ir? —pregunto Orochimaru.

—Todo sea por averiguar por qué—dijo Tsunade, aunque en el fondo estaba llena de dudas. — ¿La carta dice algo en la parte trasera o enfrente, de casualidad? —pregunto.

—Solo dice; "Es Contra el tiempo, Menma" —contesto Kakashi.

—Es…curioso—dijo Jiraiya

—Muy extraño—continuo Orochimaru.

—Lo es—dijo Tsunade Intentando, encontrarle sentido al escrito.

_Pero al final nada tenía sentido._

¿Por qué Sasuke y Naruto habían desaparecido así de simple?

¿Por qué habían dejado a Menma?

¿A dónde habían ido?

¿Por qué se habían ido?

¿Volverían algún día?

No lo sabían, sin embargo, habían dejado una carta.

¿Era Menma el que los tenía que encontrar?

¿Era todo esto solo un entrenamiento?

¿A qué se referían con esto es _**"Contra el tiempo"**_?

* * *

Nota de Autora: Bien, pues, no sé si lo he hecho bien, pero, en el siguiente capítulo, será mejor y habrá mas acción… ya saben, pues:

Crazy Idiot (Naruto) + Emo Bastard (Sasuke) = Crazy Bastard (Menma) xD

Espero que les haya agradado, porque si no lo borro… eh? Pueden dejar, tomates (me los comeré), limones (con lo caro que están, me hare multimillonaria ewe), cualquier otro fruto, críticas constructivas, reviews, dinero (se aceptan, Euro, Yen, Dólar, Peso, etc.), donativos, yo que se… también se aceptan cuidar hermanas, aunque yo no me hago responsable si les contagio mi locura… e,e

Menma: T.T ¿Papi? ¿Porque me dejaste?

Sasuke y Naruto: T,T Nosotros no fuimos, fue esa bruja –señalan a la autora-

SKAM: Ah! ¿Yo? Lo sientooooo! Bueno, ya que veo que no tendré escapatoria – ve a Naruto y Sasuke que están preparando un Chidori y Rasengan- Mis últimos deseos son que me dejen comer mi ultimo ramen, ahora sí, Sayonara!


End file.
